


Love Shots

by beautyorbeasts



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, BLACKPINK, Day6, EXO, GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, Other - Fandom, SNSD, TWICE - Fandom, bts, redvelvet - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Multi, Romance, kpop, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyorbeasts/pseuds/beautyorbeasts
Summary: Hiya!So how this book works is really simple, I'm going to write tiny lame one-shots and if you want me to write about a specific group/member then you gotta do the following:message me or comment here:WHO (kpop group / someone X someone / etc)WHERE/WHEN (backstage before the concert/ at home/ shopping mall after school)SITUATION (argument / ;) / fluff)You can also specify something that happens as well :DIf you prefer an entire new fanfiction instead of one-shots, we should message each other about it to discuss the details. :DI hope you enjoy the one-shots!





	Love Shots

It's finally Friday night and you and the boys are getting ready to watch movie. EXO finally had a free night to spend with you so they invited you to a sleepover at their dorms. Kai and D.O were taking a shower (up to you if you want them to shower together ;)) while the others were setting the living room up. Chen and Tao were preparing several snack mixes. You, Kris, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun were also in the kitchen, staring intensely at the microwave, waiting for the bags of popcorn to be ready.

"Do you think it was a good idea to put six bags in there?" asked Baekhyun. Chanyeol shook his head in disapproval, still focusing on the microwave.

"We could have fit eight in there." Chanyeol sighed, "There's no way we can share four bags among the thirteen of us."

Suddenly, *POP* *POP* several of the paper bags start to pop, scaring Baekhyun half to death. "OH NO! OH DEAR!" he yelled aloud.

"Hey," peeked Luhan from the doorway, "did someone call me?"

The explosive popcorn gradually got louder.

"GOD BLESS OUR SOULS! IT'S GONNA BLOW!" shouted Baekhyun, running past Luhan to hide in the living room. Confused and startled, Luhan walked back to where he came from. You, Kris, and Chanyeol couldn't stop laughing until the microwave beeped to signal that the popcorn is ready.

"We'll prepare the next batch," Kris said, "so you should check on Baek-hyung."

You walk out and see Sehun, Xiumin, and Tao sitting on the couch, arguing on what movie to watch. In front of them, Suho, Chen, and Luhan struggle to operate the TV. Lay was staring at everyone blankly, unsure of what to do and fascinated at the argument going on. 

Xiumin explained, "I think we should watch Chanyeol's movie again. Let's watch So I Married My Anti-fan! We can make fun of him while watching it, too." He giggled.

"We've already watched that twice!" Tao protested, "We need an action movie this week. I suggest we see Secretly, Greatly."

"We should watch Mean Girls!" exclaimed Sehun, "It's-

"It would be nice of you three to help us out here, you know, so we can actually watch a movie." Suho interrupted, making all three heads turn. 

You walk around to look for Baekhyun. Chen grabs your hand to gain your attention and quietly points to the balcony. You thank Chen and spot Baekhyun standing out on the balcony and head towards him.

"Were you pretending to be scared?" shutting the balcony door behind you.

"Pretending?" he gasped. "The microwave was gonna explode!"

You laughed out loud, making him grin. 

You cleared your throat. "It's chilly out here so you should-"

"So you should give me a hug!" He pulled you into a warm embrace and kissed you on the forehead. Shocked and surprised, you tear away from his hug.

"N-No!" You stuttered. "I-I was gonna say that y-you should come back inside!" You stomped your feet back in the dorm room. D.O had joined the party and sat on the couch with Kai.

"We've decided to watch Train to Busan," said Kai, "because Satansoo here suggested it." You look at Kyungsoo, who was smirking.

"Fine with me," you said, "let's start the movie!" 

\---------

Everyone was passing around the tissue boxes as the credits played.

Suho wiped his face with his long sleeves and Xiumin was bawling his eyes out.

Kai buried his head in D.O's shoulder, who silently sat there, wiping Kai's tears away.

Chanyeol had left to sob in the bathroom and Tao the Panda had his face in his hands.  
Lay fallen asleep trying not to cry and Chen buried his face in the pillow he was hugging.  
Luhan was staring blankly at his feet, his eyes becoming red. 

Kris was laughing at his own tears while you were sobbing with Baekhyun.

 

"I can't believe you guys are crying." Sehun scoffed.

 

Baekhyun, still crying a river, punched Sehun's arm and faced him. "You were crying during the movie, too!"

Sehun quickly wiped his cheek and objected, "No, I wasn't! Mean Girls is still better."

D.O smacked Sehun's face with his free hand. "Shut up."

"Let's sleep here on the couch tonight." suggested Suho, pointing toward Lay. You all agreed. After everyone finished washing their tears away and cleaning up, while avoiding Lay's still body, you all fell into a deep sleep sprawled on the couch or the floor. Baekhyun was resting on your thigh. Staring at the dark ceiling, you thought, I wish we had more nights like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, good or bad, I would love to hear your opinions!


End file.
